


Два труса и фотоальбом

by joeysclerosis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Два труса и фотоальбом

Воздух был наполнен смесью различных запахов. Больше всего, однако, из этого пестрого многообразия выделялась цветущая липа. А вообще, казалось, что цветет вокруг все. Клумбы и вазоны по бокам от тротуара, деревья в парке, растения в горшках на чужих широких подоконниках с коваными оградками. Все превратилось в большую цветущую массу, что не могло не радовать глаза и сердце.

Цвел и Саймон. Он обнаружился неподалеку. Не то чтобы он очень спешил, он шел средним темпом. Ветер гулял в его светлых волосах цвета пшеницы, поэтому периодически он прикасался к ним. Даже издалека можно было разглядеть спокойную умиротворенную улыбку, едва заметную, но она словно делала мир вокруг приветливее, улицу менее людной и усиливала солнечный свет раз в пять точно. Удивительно, но после частых прогулок под летним солнцем кожа Саймона все еще была того волшебного алебастрового цвета, на который не вздыхал ни один знакомый или родственник, сетуя на болезненность. 

Лицо блондина немного изменилось, черты оживились, когда он увидел друга. Глаза цвета предрассветного неба загорелись. Он улыбнулся так, чтобы точно обозначить свою радость при встрече, а после помахал свободной рукой. Парень сделал это намеренно неуклюже, как это было принято у них с самого первого дня знакомства. 

Это звучит невероятно глупо, но они познакомились в детском саду, и, кажется, крепчайшая, вечная дружба зародилась там же. 

Саймон был задиристым малым. Тогда у кого-то хватило ума бросить его тогдашней подруге горсть песка в глаза, и, не раздумывая, он полез мстить и драться. Противник был полностью повержен, но Саймон почти сразу забыл о причине драки. Его заинтересовали глаза незнакомца. 

– У тебя всегда такие глаза были? – Кажется, его собеседник был сбит с толку таким поворотом. Он только кивнул. – А как тебя зовут?

– Маркус. – Мальчик протянул руку Саймону, тот ее пожал с задумчивым выражением лица.

– А, так ты волшебник? – Прозрел голубоглазый с улыбкой. – Имя странное и глаза странные. 

– Что? Нет! Ну, я знаю пару фокусов...

Последующие пятнадцать лет они прошли рука об руку. И лет десять из этих пятнадцати Саймон готовил нечто особенное. 

– Хэй, Маркус! – Совершив ритуальное рукопожатие, они плюхнулись на лавочку в сени цветущей липы. Маркус протянул другу его любимый зеленый чай со льдом, тот благодарно кивнул. Некоторое время они сидели молча, вряд ли им нужны были какие-то слова, им было весьма неплохо так, в компании друг друга. Просто наблюдать за остальным миром в компании самого удивительного человека в мире, что может быть лучше?

– Когда ты уезжаешь? – Саймон повернул голову на густой голос Маркуса. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, какой голос его друга сейчас, когда сломался. Ему все казалось, что это говорит кто-то незнакомый, например, из-за кустов. 

– Я, наверное, об этом и позвал тебя поговорить. – Парень отпил своего чая и прикрыл глаза, ощущая прохладу, спускающуюся в живот. – Я брал билеты на середину августа, но потом мне предложили, знаешь, поменять на пятницу этой недели. Я согласился.

Маркус посмотрел немного осуждающе. Выражение лица Саймона же стало извиняющимся. Сегодня четверг. 

– Я не был там ни разу в жизни, мне стоит осмотреться и приноровиться. Я ведь жить там останусь. – Он покачал головой. – Я хотел бы побыть с тобой подольше, ты знаешь. Но так будет лучше, верно? Мы будем созваниваться по Скайпу, обещаю. 

– Ладно уж. – Иногда Маркус напоминал ворчащего старика, и, вспоминая Карла, Саймон наверняка знал, от кого эта привычка у его друга. 

– Кстати! – Саймон наигранно зашевелился и оживился. – Я тут решил оставить тебе подарок, чтобы ты не скучал без меня.

– И не подумаю. – Маркус сделал губы уточкой и закатил глаза. Оба хихикнули, а Саймон вручил ему какую-то книжку, обернутую цветастой бумагой, а после крепко обнял. Объятья продлились дольше, чем планировалось, но все было естественно и комфортно. После был крепкий слюнявый поцелуй в щеку, причитания Маркуса и хихиканье Саймона, а после он убежал. 

И, кажется, мир стал чуть более тусклым. Запахов стало меньше, а людей вокруг неуютно прибавилось. Чтож, Маркус аккуратно надорвал цветастую бумагу. 

Внутри обнаружился фотоальбом и конверт. Поразмыслив, Маркус открыл конверт в первую очередь. 

«Дорогой, Маркус!  
Если ты читаешь это, значит, мне не хватило смелости признаться тебе в любви на четырнадцатое февраля. И на твой день рождения. И на свой тоже. Короче, это значит, что я трусиха, как ты меня и зовешь всегда. Я помню, что в августе было бы пятнадцать лет со дня нашего знакомства и, может, я бы признался тебе тогда, но я слишком трусиха. Поэтому я признаюсь в любви на куске бумаги, а потом отдам тебе. Я, может, и трус, но я умный малый! Прими, пожалуйста, пятнадцать лет воспоминаний в твердом переплете. Давай не будет забывать друг друга».

Маркус, бешено вращая и головой, и глазами, поднялся с места. Со всех ног помчался в сторону дома друга. 

Саймон обнаружился выходящим из магазина, с огромным ведром мороженого под мышкой и испуганным совиным взглядом, он замер перед пробегающим мимо Маркусом. 

– Ты! – В боку кололо, а в легких воздуха не было от слова совсем. Маркус поднял руку, призывая подождать, второй рукой опираясь на колено. Отдышавшись, он выдал. – Ты последняя трусиха!

Блондин раздраженно вздохнул.

– Я знаю это! Думаешь, я не обвинял себя несколько лет подряд в своей нерешительности и дурацком поведении или... 

Больше глупых вещей Маркус ему сказать не дал. Одной рукой легонько шлепнул по щеке, другой заткнул рот.

– Слушай, болтун, завались, пожалуйста. Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы наши первые минуты вместе были романтичными или вроде того. Поэтому ты сейчас заткнешься или я не поцелую тебя. Усек?

– А ты меня не затыкай! Погоди... Д-да, усек. – Маркус беззлобно усмехнулся, глядя на растерянного друга. 

Губы самого нежного розового цвета встретили губы самого насыщенного. Саймон слабо подумал о том, что Маркус все-таки волшебник. А Маркус о том, что Саймон ничерта не умеет целоваться. 

Прерваться пришлось тогда, когда на жарком пекле у них кончился воздух в легких, и посинело в глазах. Маркус заулыбался чересчур довольно, разглядывая блестящие яркие губы друга. Тот выглядел ошалело и радостно, так что, самое время было поднасрать.

Манфред чмокнул друга в губы максимально слюняво и радостным шагом направился домой.

– Ненавижу тебя, Маркус!

– Созвонимся, крошка!


End file.
